He Is Mine & I Am His
by LilliabellaMichelle
Summary: Clary & Jonathan were raised together by Valentine. They became incredibly close. What happens when Valentine sends his children on a mission so crazy that they aren't sure what and who they are anymore? Disclaimer: All characters go to Cassandra Clare.
1. Mine

**A/N: I just started this one because I got inspiration. Yeah, I have four other stories in progress but still. When inspiration strikes, the only way to get rid of it is to use it. This will take place over a few years. Also: Jonathan is older than Clary by 2 years, & Jace is older than Clary by a year. Enjoy.**

JPOV: (Jonathan- 3 Years old *he's well educated okay?*)

As soon as I hear the horses' hooves, I sneak out my window. I'm used to Father going to see Angel Boy but he's been leaving every night. Every night. When he goes to see Angel Boy, it's only for 3 days. But now, I think it's something different. I'm going to find out somehow. I know I will.

1 Week Later...

Father comes home at midnight. At least I believe it's midnight. He looks weary and he carries a little bundle with him. He glances at the bundle then back at me. He sighs. He gestures that I follow him. We walk into an empty room. Or what used to be an empty room. It now has childish things like toys and bottles for babies. Wait... could that bundle be a child. Great! He has another child to take care of! No more attention for me! He already has Angel Boy and me. Why does he need someone else?

Father sits in a rocking chair. I sit on the floor. "Jonathan, this is your sister Clarissa. Your biological sister. Your mother died last week. So, I've been taking care of Clarissa. But, I've decided, instead of traveling, I'll keep her here. If any harm bestows upon her, it will be all your fault. Understand?" He asks. I look into his eyes, "Yes, Father. I'll protect my sister forever. Even if I have to burn down the world to do so." He seems pleased with my answer and sends me to bed. I have trouble sleeping. I have a sister. A real, biological sister. And now I have something I can call mine.

7 Years Later...

JPOV: (Jace- 9 Years Old)

Father hasn't been home for about a week. I know he travels often but he doesn't usually stay a week. He expects me to stay up to date with my studies and training but without instructions or a note at least, I have no clue what I'm supposed to be doing. Since Father has been gone, I have sat in the library each day, reading in different languages all about Shadowhunters and a variety of weapons. I hope he returns home soon. He can be strict but he's my father.

JPOV: (Jonathan- 10 years old)

Father has decided to stay home for awhile. He promised Clary that he would. Today is Clary's 8th birthday. Father told her he would do anything she asked. She had one request- That he stay home for a week. He's having trouble fulfilling the promise but he's staying like he said. He gets nervous and a tad bit anxious. But today is the last day of the week and he will be leaving to tend to Angel Boy again. Clary doesn't know about him yet. She has to wait one more year before we tell her about Angel Boy, her angel blood, and my demon blood. Father doesn't want to pressure her. He thinks that if she has to absorb all of this right now, she will faint or something similar.

Clary and I have been inseperable since Father brought her here. The only times you find us seperate from each other are when we're in the bathroom. But we're still close then, because we're always outside the door. We have seperate rooms but they're adjoining. I usually sneak into her room at night. Sometimes she sneaks into mine after Father has lashed out at me. I've done as Father asked all those years ago. I have protected my baby sister and I will continue to do that. She and I are too close to be seperated. One cannot live without the other.

8 Years Later...

CPOV: (Clary- 16 years old)

I watch in amazement as Jonathan climbs up the house then jumps off of it, landing on his feet like he just jumped down from a horse. He's so lucky he can stand all that. Landing so hard must be painful. Well, to me it would be. I know all about my brother's demon blood and about my angel blood. And I know about Angel Boy, as Jon calls him. Apparently, Father made him think he was murdered infront of him, with Pangborn and Blackwell's help no doubt, and he was sent to the Institute in New York. Father has planned a mission and told us to hurry. Jonathan wanted to show me his new trick first. Older brothers.

As soon as his feet touch the ground, we race to the library. Jonathan is ahead of me by a yard but I pretend to fall. Okay, so I actually fall. But I do pretend to twist my ankle. No, I don't actually twist it. This time I am pretending. As soon as I pretend to whimper in pain, my brother is right by me. "Aw, I'm sorry, Clary. I should've slowed down so you could catch up. Come on, I'll carry you." He picks me up bridal style and I smile inwardly. Naive, demonic, older brother.

He carries me all the way back to the library. Well, for a more appropriate term, he runs while holding me the whole way there. Right outside the library he stops. "Clary, I knew you were faking. But, I love my baby sis too much. I had to carry you. Or you would've lagged behind and Dad would not be happy. You shouldn't be punished for being slow." He whispers in my ear. I hit him lightly on his chest with one hand. He sets me down and we into the library. It still amazes me how many books we have and how few we can touch.

Dad is sitting in his desk in the back. We sit in the chairs facing him. "Clarissa, Jonathan, I have a new mission for you two. A very important mission. I want you two to risk everything and pretend to be a Shadowhunter couple who are lost. You both have a slight accent from going up on the outskirts of Idris and Clarissa can create new runes so you both can speak telepathically. You would need to be careful because I'm sending you to the New York Institute. I need to know if they're plotting against me and I need to know if Jace is still alive. He is still an experiment and I need to know he hasn't killed himself yet. How does that sound?" I look at Jonathan in shock. He looks tense and shocked. Well, mostly pissed off but slightly shocked. I mean, hello, we are _biological siblings! _By the Angel, all of this is going to come back and bite Dad in the ass one day.

"But Father, we're biological siblings! And you very well know that we can already speak telepathically, you made sure of that. And why do you need us to make sure they're not plotting against you? You've never had trouble knowing before." I exclaim. He nods his head solemnly as if he expected this reaction from me. He probably did. "Most of my men have either fled, died, or can be recognized. And yes, you used to be able to communicate telepathically but can you still?" He waits for us to answer. We nod our heads. We did last week. He continues. "And yes, you are biological siblings. But, Jonathan has Greater Demon blood coursing through his veins along with Shadowhunter blood. You, Clarissa, have angel blood. And the blood is from an angel of rather high stature. So, your blood calls to each other. Plus, we are not mundanes. We do not pertain to their laws. So, let it go. You will have to act like an actual couple. I will know if you are not fulfilling my plans. You are dismissed to pack. Be back within the hour." He waves us away.

We walk out the library and head to our rooms. I just walk through Jonathan's since his door is closer to the library. If you look at our rooms you can see that they're huge. After I pack everything I need, I grab the things I want. The simple things. The art set Jonathan got me last year, the journal I keep, and the family ring. I know I will have to hide the ring but it can't hurt to keep it.

I meet up with Jon in the corridor. He doesn't seem too pleased. "Jon, I know this is going to be weird and difficult and crazy, but Father is hopefully doing this for the best. Hopefully, he hasn't gone too mad." I say, pondering my father's insanity. Jonathan chuckles. I'm usually the only person who can get him to laugh. We go to the library and meet up with Father who already has a portal set up. "Now, remember, I have ways to know if everything is going well. Jonathan, stay by her side, act like you're in love, and don't lose your temper. Clarissa, stay by your brother, act like you're a young couple in love and happy, and don't say anything you shouldn't. And lie about your last names. Use the name Fairchild. Goodbye. I'll send a letter within a week. Hodge is there so he'll give it to you." Father says. He waves his arm to the portal. We step through, holding hands. We land on the ground outside the tall chapel, unscathed.

JPOV: (Jonathan)

I'm going to kill him one of these days. He gave me something of my own and now he's making us act like we're in love and he's driving her away. Stupid Father. I think he has finally lost all sanity. But, maybe Clary will love me. I know I love her. She's the only thing that makes me happy. She's my Clary. Mine.

CPOV: (Clary)

Jonathan keeps a hold on my hand and we approach the Institute. Jonathan has Greater Demon blood and I'm worried about how this will affect him. We've never set foot in an Institute. We've only read about them in our studies. We slowly step onto the steps. Nothing happens. We open the door and enter. Neither of us are being struck by lightning. Nothing bad. We continue on until we find an elevator. It's ancient but beautiful. It seems like something I would like to paint. As the elevator goes upward, I face my brother. I'm so nervous. "Jon, I'm scared. Dad has had crazy suggestions before but this is the craziest. Hell, I've never even kissed anyone. I'm scared about us having to pretend to be a couple and I'm scared that they'll find us out." I whisper. Jon comes over to me and holds me close. He hums low in my ear.

**It'll be alright, Angel Girl. **

_I hope you're right, Demon Boy. _

He assures me telepathically. I nod my head at him. He releases me but holds onto my hand again. I squeeze his hand tightly as the elevator stops. We step onto the floor and we head toward noise. There are several voices. Maybe six or seven voices. Both male and female. We stop at a door down a long hall. The voices stop as well. Jonathan knocks on the door. A tall, black haired, dark eyed girl opens the door. She looks at us with narrowed eyes then sees our runes. She looks behind her. "Mom, there are some Shadowhunters here." She opens the door for us. We follow her into the library. She leads us to the back where six other people are. There is Hodge. We've met him before. There is a really young brown haired boy with blue eyes and glasses. There is a tall, black haired, blue eyed boy and a woman and man who look similar. Then there is a boy who is completely golden. He has golden hair, tanned skin, and his eyes are golden too. And looking right at me. Angel Boy smirks at me. "Checking me out, redhead? Don't be ashamed. Everyone checks me out." He says with so much arrogance.

Jonathan pulls me closer and we both glare at him. The older woman approaches us with the man. They must run the Institute. "I'm Maryse Lightwood and this is my husband, Robert." She says. I smile. "I'm Clarissa. This is Jonathan." I tell her pleasantly. She smiles back. "Hodge is our tutor and friend. These are my children. Max is the youngest. Isabelle is over there," she points to the similar looking girl. "And these are my sons. Alec is the eldest. Jace is our adopted son but we don't dwell on that." She points at the two boys. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your last names." Robert says once his wife is done speaking. "I'm Jonathan Herondale. This is my girlfriend, Clarissa Fairchild." Jon says. I'm taken aback by the name he chooses as a last name. I know that that is actually Jace's last name. But, I guess it's the first thing he could come up with.

Hodge seems a little surprised too but he quickly acts normal. The Lightwood parents seem surprised though. "Well, Jonathan, you do look like Celine. I'm sorry to hear of her death when you were young. And Clarissa, you are the spitting image of your mother. I'm sorry to hear of Jocelyn's death. Where have you been before now?" Maryse asks us kindly, sympathy lacing her voice. "Well, we were both in London before now. We grew up in the Institute there. But we decided to come to New York and we didn't think ahead, so we don't have anywhere to stay. Well, we did but we got a call saying they were giving away the apartment for a better price. So, now, we're lost." I say trying to act sad.

Jonathan squeezes my shoulder. "You can stay here while you're in New York. And it doesn't matter how long that is. We could use with some new Shadowhunters around here." Robert says. We thank them. The children don't seem to like us. Maryse shows me to a room and just as she's about to show Jonathan his own room, I protest. "Um, Maryse, would you care if we shared a room? We've always been together and I often have nightmares when I'm without him. Jonathan is all I have." I try to put so much love into that one statement. She looks between us then at the room. She sighs. "Alright. But no sex." Then she walks away. I smile at Jonathan. We go into the room and put stuff up then I start laughing. Jonathan looks at me then starts tickling me, making me laugh harder. He eventually stops tickling me when I beg and plead. He can be a good brother sometimes. Well, most of the time. But he's mine. My brother. Mine.

**A/N: Sooo... what are you thinking? Did you like it? Did you hate it? What do you think will happen next? Tell me. Review. **

**~Lila Belle**


	2. Suspicion

**A/N: Thank you for those reviews I got. I'm pleased to present you with another chapter! Also: Alec is 18; Max is 9; Izzy is 16; & Jace 17. **

IPOV: (Isabelle)

Something is wrong with those Shadowhunters. They don't seem like the usual Nephilim that rarely come looking for shelter. They seem more... dangerous. They just unerve me. Because I'm a great sister, I'm going to share my fears with my older brothers. I hear there voices when I'm heading for the kitchen. I enter the kitchen and see my older brothers talking in low voices. "Guys? What are you talking about?" I ask. They look up startled.

"Just my beauty. How my golden locks are as luminous as my eyes and Goldilocks pales in comparison." Jace says. "Jace, your ego is showing." I joke. But it's true. He has a huge ego. "Quit joking around! Iz, we were really discussing the new Shadowhunters." Alec tells me. "How convient. I was coming to talk to you about them. I say. My brothers look at me in interest. "They may not be who they said they are. They don't even act like a couple. You can see that they're close but they don't seem close like that. They seem more like brother and sister." I say. Jace and Alec give me a surprised look. "What? I can read into things." I pull out the attitude. They give each other a look then shrug their shoulders.

Alec then speaks, "Mom and Dad seemed a little shocked. Did you notice how at first they were glaring at them. But then they found out their names. Dad doesn't usually need a repeat of information. And Hodge looked like he recognized them." He finishs. Jace thinks deeply. "They seemed to recognize me and Hodge. Before I even said anything, Jonathan glared at me. For some reason, I feel like I know them. But I've never met them. Although, Jonathan looks an awful lot like my father. Just younger and alive." I immediately feel sympathy and then I feel a bit suspicious. Could Jace have a half-brother? Did his father have an affair with Celine? Maybe... Could be... Just possibly... No.. Ok, I have to admit that I believe it may be true. I need to talk to Mom. She might be able to give me some answers. Hopefully. Then I'll talk to this Clarissa and get some answers from her too.

JPOV: (Jonathan)

Thanks to my demonic side, I can hear everything they've said in the past fifteen minutes. I look up at Clary from my place on the floor. "Clary, they don't believe us. Isabelle doesn't believe that we're a couple. She said she can see that we're close but she says it's like brother-sister close. Not people-in-love close. I hate having to do this, but I'm going to have to be the one to give you your first kiss, Clarissa." I tell my sister. Who am I kidding, the demon side of me can't wait to give Clary her first kiss, but the human-ish side of me wants to hate it. I'm choosing to hate it for Clary. I can't hurt her. She's my sister and I love her. She will have to pretend to be my lover for awhile but she will always be mine. So I hope.

CPOV: (Clary)

The reality of Jonathan's words sink in. He, my best friend and brother, has to give me my first kiss. Oh boy, I think I'm going to be sick. Okay, let's look at this like Dad would. We were birthed from the same mother, have the same father's genes, I have angel blood, and Jonathan has demon blood. I have Ithuriel's blood, a high statured angel, and Jonathan has Lilith's blood, a Greater Demon and Mother of Warlocks. Joy. Basically, I can imagine him as if he was just a friend. I know he tries to push down his demon side for my sake. I can see in his eyes that he hates it the thought of kissing me, but I can also see how painful it is for him to push aside his demonic thoughts. He can't help it. Father did this to him. It's not his fault. I run my hand through his hair. "It's ok, Jon. It's not your fault. Nothing is. It's all Dad. All Dad. Everything." Then I continue running my hand through his head and we just stay like that until dinner.

**A/N: Soooo... What do you think? Like it? Like the fact that Izzy is suspicious and very observant? Like the fact that Clary can see through her brother? Like the fact Jonathan is painfully trying to push aside his evil thoughts? Review. **

**~Lila Belle**


	3. Discussions & Nightmares

A/N: Sorry my last chapter was short. That was more of a filler until I could think of something better. And thank everyone for the reviews. Soo... Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.

JPOV: (Jonathan)

After dinner I go to the library. I must admit that dinner was rather awkward. Maryse had cooked, the food was good, but what was awkward was the way they all stared. Isabelle kept sending us suspicious glances and Maryse kept looking skeptical. Angel Boy just looked slightly confused. Robert looked stern. The other two sons seemed a bit oblivious. And Hodge looked a bit nervous.

Clary was squeezing my hand tightly under the table. We had to answer some questions with false answers. I believe Clarissa was very uncomfortable. And judging by the death grip she had had on my hand, she was trying not to let it show. I just played it as smooth as I could. And since dinner has ended, Clary went to our room and the others scattered Lilith only knows where. I need to talk to Hodge. And then find something to read to Clary until she falls asleep.

I find Hodge in the back at his desk. He's in deep thought and writing a letter. He looks up when I clear my throat. "Jonathan. Do you have a message from Valentine?" He asks me in his rough voice. "No. Not currently. But I need to speak to you about the others. The Lightwoods seem a little unerved. With my "special" senses I heard the teenagers converse. They don't believe Clarissa and I. I wish to know why. Could you speak to them, tell them you once met us around the time we were born and then communicated through fire letters? Your face displayed recognition and I believe they saw it. So, please, do this. Valentine would appreciate it. As would I." I explain. He nods his head. "Of course, Jonathan. And tell Clarissa I said hello." He says then continues to work on the letter I saw him writing moments ago.

After scouring the shelves, I find a book I believe Clary will enjoy. It's a mundane book but seems intriguing enough. I walk back to the room to find Clary sketching. When she sees me she closes her sketchbook and smiles at me softly. "So, where'd you go?" She asks me. "Well, I went to talk to Hodge. And then I found a book to read to you so you could sleep better." I tell her. She nods her head. "Ok. Well, let me change into my pajamas and we can go to bed." She says as she puts up her sketchpad. She grabs some pajamas from her duffel bag and goes to the bathroom. While she's in there I take off my jeans and shirt. She's seen me in my boxers before so she shouldn't be shocked. Hell, we still share beds.

Clary comes out the bathroom and I turn off the light. She turns on the bedside lamp. She gets under the covers, I grab the book, and I get in bed. She snuggles against me. "Once upon a time, there was a girl everyone called Little Red Riding Hood. They called her that because of the red hood her grandma made that she wore everywhere." I read. I read the entire story until I feel Clary go limp against me. I set the book on the nightstand and turn off the light. I sink into the bed and bring Clary closer to me.

APOV: (Alec)

I pass the room of the new arrivals. It's quiet. Almost too quiet. I carefully open the door and see them asleep in bed. Huh. They sleep early, they seem like they lie, they seem like they know some of us, and they seem like they're close but not in the relationship manner. I may be a gay guy, and not the stereotypical one, but I can understand relationships thank to Izzy. And theirs is just screwed up. I close the door and walk out.

CPOV: (Clary)

_I look around the unfamiliar room. It's white. Pristine. The room is bare except for the letter in the middle of the floor. I walk towards it and my heart is pounding. For some reason, I feel like if I open this, my fate is sealed. And it is filled with doom. _

_I carefully grab the letter. As I look at it, I see drops of blood on the front. I read the name. It's mine. And it's from the Silent City. I open the letter with shaking hands. After taking out the letter, an object pulls the envelope down. I grab the envolope and take out the object. As I look at it, I realize it's a ring. A wedding ring. Somewhere deep down, I know this is bad._

_I open the letter and read aloud. "My Dearly Beloved, I am sorry to tell you that I am sentenced to die. They don't wish to let me live because of my actions. Father has already passed and had no last words. Well, none I wish for you to hear because they're horribly rude. I only wanted to tell you I love you one last time. I will see you in the afterlife. If possible, I will try to send you signs that I'm still here. I also want to tell you that I hope you can manage with the baby and tell you not to stress yourself out. That is why I don't wish for you to dwell on my death. Please, raise the baby and do what you can. I love you, Clarissa. Your loving husband, Jonathan." I drop the letter and tears start to fall. _

_I look down at my stomach. I'm bulging. My mind is telling me that this is my second trimester and to not stress myself out. But wait... I was married to Jonathan? I was having my brother and husband's child? What next, I'm pregnant with more than one? Suddenly, something catches my attention on the north wall. It's a series of black and white photos. My wedding photos and honeymoon photos. And lastly, my ultrasound photos. Twins. Oh my god. _

I wake up shaking in sweat. That was scary. And now I'm seriously questioning my sanity. Jonathan sits up beside me, groggily. "What's wrong?" He asks softly. "I had a nightmare, that's all." I respond in a whisper. He rubs my back. "Want to talk about it?" I shake my head. "No. I just want to go back to bed." I curl up in a ball on my side. Jon lies back down and pulls me closer. I intertwine one of my hands with his. Even if the nightmare included him, I hope he can make it all disappear. He's still my safety. He's my brother. He makes me happy. Nothing can change that.

A/N: Sooo... What do you think about Jonathan's talk with Hodge? And Clary's nightmare? And Jonathan's choice of a bedtime story? Review.

~Lila Belle


	4. Thoughts, Training, & First Kisses

**A/N: I hope everyone liked my previous chapter. I decided to post another cause I'm bored and have an idea. And I made this chapter longer. Enjoy.**

IPOV: (Isabelle)

They've been here for a week. A whole freaking week. It's driving me insane! They seem too normal, too polite, and most of all distant. They don't even seem that close anymore. It's like they've closed off eveyone including their lover. Clarissa seems shy and kind but I don't think I can trust her just yet. And Jonathan... frankly he just scares me. Even though they seem a bit distant, I can see how he's always restraining himself from Clarissa. The only thing that tells you they're together is the hand holding and kisses on the cheek or forhead. They don't seem very into the "relationship." They've driven me so crazy, I've wrote down everything about them in a journal and I basically spy on them all day. I'm that bored and crazy.

This is going to be the end of me. There is no way I'm telling anyone about my insanity. No one. Ava atque vale, sanity.

MPOV: (Max)

Those Shadowhunters have been here for a week. That Clarissa girl is nice. She let me borrow a comic she had with her. It's awesome! Her boyfriend though is weird. He's kinda scary but I'm used to seeing them. At least you know they love each other. I think Izzy's spying on them though. Izzy sometimes mumbles to herself when she thinks no one is around. I'm usually sitting there somewhere and she just won't stop talking. She says that she's no where near successful or something. Older sisters are weird. But Clarissa isn't weird. She's actually really pretty.

APOV: (Alec)

I hate them all. Freaks, they are. And Clarissa is stealing Jace's attention. Bitch.

JPOV: (Jace)

In this week, I have found Clarissa to be rather interesting. Very, actually. She's beautiful, artistic, and rather quiet. She's shy too. Her boyfriend, _Jonathan, _is another story. I really hate him. Clarissa deserves someone so much better than Jonathan. You know, I just realized that they seem rather distant. Clarissa and Jonathan never show affection. Hell, they barely show emotion. The only thing that makes you think they're a couple is their gentleness. Jonathan kisses her head or cheek and they hold hands. Blah, blah, blah. She just doesn't seem that into it. And he's very possessive. He won't let me around her. Not really. He glares at me often. As if I'm going to steal Clarissa. Well, I'm trying but he doesn't know that! I just want the girl. Hey, she may be in the process of breaking up with him. I hope she is. I want the beautiful girl who has stolen my heart.

CPOV: (Clary)

We've been here for a week and we haven't heard from Father yet. I'm thrilled. Now, since I believe my father isn't spying on me, I can do some things I had to give up. I can dance, sing, and play again. Yes, I basically just called myself a five year old. I used to take ballet but Father decided it was too soft, even if I was spoiled. I was Valentine Morgenstern's only daughter, I would have to be as strong as my brother and not as soft and weak as Jace Herondale. I used to play multiple instruments- Piano, flute, harp, violin, and guitar. Jonathan only played the drums and electric guitar. I can play acoustic and electric. Jonathan is jealous of that fact. And I can sing too. It's in my angel blood. Apparently, the angels have pretty voices. According to Father and Jonathan, I could 'belt out a damn ballad in the middle of sparring and make someone forget what they're doing.' I don't really believe this but you never know.

After some quick instructions from Maryse, I find a room that seems like a dance studio turned training room. It has walls covered in mirrors and bars to stretch on. It looks awesome. There are weapons, training mats, and everything. Even balance beams. And there's a radio. Hmmm... I guess it wouldn't hurt to train for a bit...

JPOV: (Jonathan)

After searching for an hour, I have officially lost my sister/girlfriend. This is bad. After asking everyone if they have seen her, I get some info out of Maryse. She says Clary was in the training room that used to be for dancing. I nod my head and I find the room. Clary is spinning through the air and perfecting a land. She hasn't danced in so long. Or trained in a week. To us, that's a long time. Maybe I should join her. After she lands, she notices me. "Jon." She smiles at me pleasantly. "Hey, Clary." I say. "Want to train and dance with me?" She asks with a wicked smile. She's challenging me. "Challenge accepted my fiery little redhead." I walk toward her and pick up a weapon. Let the fun begin.

3rd POV: *Don't ask. I wanted to put it this way.*

The Lightwoods are all in the living room. For once, they are all together. They are all concerned about the Fairchild and Herondale couple. They just unerve most of them. The only one who doesn't seem that bothered is Max, and that is only because he thinks Clarissa is pretty. Hodge comes out of the library in the middle of their meeting. "Maryse? Robert? Have you heard that noise?" He asks while looking at the ceiling. "No. What is it, Hodge?" Robert asks the older man. "I have no idea. But it's in that old dancing room." He replies. Maryse looks at the ceiling quizzically. "Clarissa was in there at least an hour ago. Jonathan went looking for her. I told him she might be in there. Let's go see. They could be training." She says. Everyone follows the already moving woman. Hodge won't admit it aloud but he is rather curious to see them fight.

As the family gathers around the door, they hear music blasting through it. They carefully and quietly open the door to hear Imagine Dragons' song Radioactive. Appropriate for fighting, the eldest son believes. They watch the redhead swing a kick at the blond's jaw. She narrowly misses. He swings a punch at her gut and she tumbles. Their moves match the other's. They look so graceful and perfect, they seem like they're dancing. This lasts for several minutes. They eventually give up and smile at each other. It's a smile that promises to do that again.

The family stands in shock and disbelief. "I've only seen Jace move somewhat like that." Maryse says. The couple looks up in shock at being seen. Jace looks offended. "Somewhat like that? I move so much better than that!" He protests. The rest of the Lightwoods and Hodge give him a look. "No, you don't!" The family says together. Clarissa giggles at the shocked boy's face. Jonathan smirks a bit and pulls his girl closer. "Rejected by my own family. I'm feeling a bit offended. I'm the best Shadowhunter of my generation!" Jace says in a mocking tone. "Apparently, not. I believe Clarissa and I come out on top." Jonathan speaks up. Jace looks like he could kill Jonathan. Clarissa looks like she would kill Jace first.

Clarissa stands up awkwardly and pulls her brother up with her. "Um, well, I need a shower. And then I need to write a letter to the London Institute, to tell them we're okay. They wanted us to write every few weeks. We haven't seen them in about two. I think it's time they heard from us." She proclaims. Maryse nods her head. They all leave the room and head to their rooms. While Jonathan is in the shower, Clary writes the letter to her father. She explains the Lightwoods' suspicions, that Jace is there, and how they're trying their hardest to be careful. She seals the letter closed then goes to Hodge's desk. She asks him to send it with Hugo. The raven is off in a flash. He may hate everyone, but he recognizes a dangerous Morgenstern when he sees one.

Once Clarissa returns to her room, Jonathan is looking at her sketchbook. He smiles a genuine smile when he reaches one picture. "Sketching us in fire, are you now?" He asks her as the door closes. He doesn't even look up. He knows it's her. He always knows when she's nearby. Whether it's because of their telepathic connection or because of his love for her, he knows she's there. She takes the sketchbook away from him and sits on the bed beside him. "Jonathan, we need to try something. We can't have them always being so suspicious. I hate them and their stupid suspicions. Why are they so damn curious?!" She has a small outburst. He soothes her before questioning her. "Clary, what do you mean we need to try something?" He chooses his words very carefully. He tries to use the same words she used so he knows he's not pushing it. "Well, no matter the awkwardness, I need you to kiss me. And control your demon side. I know you have bad thoughts. I do have a telepathic link to you, you know." She says, ending with a joke of sorts. He chuckles but then his expression turns serious.

"Alright. Do you want me to kiss you now or...?" He cuts himself off, waiting for her to finish his sentence. "N-now." She answers while stuttering. Any fool can see that she's nervous. And so can he. He carefully takes her hands. Their barrier and his anchor to reality. They slowly lean in and when his lips meet hers, she realises a small gasp. It leaves his demon side wanting more. He struggles to hold it down but tries to for Clary. The kiss is gentle and soft. She slowly tries to deepen the kiss. He allows her to. He licks her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. She makes him wait a bit. Eventually, she gives in. Before they cross the barrier, she breaks it.

Her cheeks are flushed, her eyes are sparkling with lust, her lips are swollen, and she's breathing heavy. Jonathan looks normal. "That was a hell of a kiss." She says. He smiles. He gives her a chaste kiss and they lie down in bed. Right before he's asleep, he hears five words that make him shiver with excitement. "Next time, don't hold back." She whispers into the air. She passes out closer to him than the night before and sleeps better than ever. Who knew being so horrible would thrill her so much. For half an angel, she sure didn't act like one. You'd think she had more demon in her than angel.

VPOV: (Valentine)

I just received a letter from Clarissa. I was rather bored with it. I don't really care what happens if I'm not being plotted against. I wouldn't even give a shit if Jonathan and Clary slept together. I may not be the greatest father but I know how to discipline my children. They're strong fighters. My perfect warriors. Although Clarissa is somewhat weak. As long as she blocks her emotions, she's unstoppable. Unless Jonathan is stopping her. Then she surrenders easily.

I'm pleased that they've met their brother but I wish it wasn't under these circumstances. Maybe we could claim necromacy was at work. We could claim someone brought me back and we could all be a family. Except, Joselyn is gone. I need someone to fill her place. I'll have to search for someone to work but it could take a while. While the children are away, I believe I will do well to find someone to help me carry out this. And I need to keep some people in line. I think it's time I paid Lucian a visit.

I found out a few weeks ago that Jocelyn had been "visting" Lucian when she was pregnant with Clarissa. More like being a whore. I guess some people are just meant to die for commiting infedility. I don't believe Jocelyn deserved to die, but Lucian. He was most likely sleeping with my pregnant wife and he's a Downworlder. Nothing is as horrible as a Downworlder. Except maybe mundanes. They're even in my book. Filthy creatures that need to be gone.

IPOV: (That is a secret & anyone who can guess it will show up later in my story!)

As soon as I get out of this dreaded basement, I will kill him. Drained of a majority of my blood or not, I will kill him. Even if I have to call on Raziel. I will kill him for what he has done to me. And what he's done to two innocent souls. They didn't deserve it. Neither do I. Valentine is going to die.

**A/N: Well, that's it. Tell me what you think. And if you can guess who's POV it is at the end, you get to be in my story later. I may make you a Downworlder that dies or a Shadowhunter that takes shelter at the Institute or someone who is sent to give Clary and Jonathan a message from Valentine. Either way, you'll be in it at some point. Give me the name of the person in the last POV & I'll tell you if you win. Good luck. And REVIEW!**

**~Lila Belle**


	5. The Message

**A/N: A lot of you got it right! I noticed that it wasn't much of a secret... Oh well! Congrats to all of you who got it right, but there can only be one winner. And thank you all for the reviews. Please enjoy this chapter. **

JPOV: (Jonathan)

I wake up with hair in my mouth. I spit it out and realize it was Clary's hair. It tastes like... well it doesn't really have a good taste. It just tastes like hair. But it smells like strawberries. I sit up, only to wake her up. Whoops. She rubs her eyes and groggily sits up. "Mm.. what time is it?" She asks before yawning. I look at the clock on the nightstand. "Six in the morning." I say. She groans.

Clary falls back onto the bed and covers her head with a pillow. "Ugh! Why did I have to wake up?!" She complains. "Go back to sleep. I'll stay here." I tell her. She removes the pillow slowly from her face. Then she gives me her look. The look that tells me she can't go back to sleep and will kill me for waking her up. "I can't go back to sleep!" She exclaims. I knew she was going to say that. I sigh. This conversation happens every morning.

"I know. I'm sorry I woke you. Why don't we go to the kitchen?" I tell her. She nods her head. We get dressed and go to the kitchen. I fix us some coffee and we sit at the table without saying a word. At about six-thirty I hear someone coming up the elevator. Clary hears it too. We walk over to the elevator and an unknown Shadowhunter comes out of the elevator.

She's about five foot six and she has brown hair with blond tips. She's not dressed in the traditional Shadowhunter gear but the marks stand out clearly. She's wearing a Star Wars t-shirt and blue jeans. As she gets closer to us, I see that her eyes are green with gold flecks and have a ring of blue in around the pupil.

She stops in front of us and smiles. "I'm Jane Carstairs. Your father wants me to deliver a message. He says that you two are to return home soon. And if you can, bring the golden boy. Immediately. And bring anything that would be of extreme value." She tells us. Clary looks at me and I look at Jane. "Alright. Thank you for the message Jane. Are you going to be staying at the Institute?" I ask.

She looks around for a minute. "Nah. I have a home in Idris that I must get back to. I'm being promoted. You might see me around your home sometime. But remember, come home as soon as possible." She says, then turns around and goes back into the elevator. "Later." She waves goodbye. I like Jane, somewhat. I can at least get along with her.

CPOV: (Clary)

An hour after Jane leaves, everyone else comes down. No one eats breakfast except Maryse. She cooks herself eggs and drinks coffee. Everyone else just drinks coffee. Eventually, I get up and go to our room. Jonathan follows me. I grab a bag and start putting some clothes in it.

"Jon, we need to leave. Dad wants us to, so we should. And we need to convince Jace to come with us." I tell him without looking up. "Alright. Look, you sit down and I'll finish packing." He tells me. I don't stop packing. I hear him sigh. Next thing I know, I'm lifted up from behind and placed on the bed.

Jon takes the bag from my hands and continues where I left off. With his speed, he's done packing in about ten minutes. I grab one of our two bags and we go out into the hall. We walk to the library and tell Hodge we're leaving. He finds it odd but doesn't say anything to stop us. Next we go to find Maryse. We find her in the training room with the others.

Jonathan speaks. "Maryse, we need to take our leave now. I want to thank you for your hospitality. And I have a question to ask of you." She gestures for him to continue. "I would like to ask you if it would be a problem if Jace assisted us on the way to a warlock's." He says. She thinks it over.

Her blue eyes seem considerate. "Alright. And it was no problem at all to have you two here. Jace!" She calls to the golden boy. "Come! You'll be walking with these two to a warlock's. You'll make sure they get there safely. " She finishes. Jace doesn't seem to pleased. He grunts but goes to change. We say our goodbyes, which are simple, in the five minutes he's gone. He comes back and we leave the Institute in silence. Well, Jonathan and I are mentally communitcating.

_Jonathan, I hate asking you to do this, but can you call a demon to distract Jace? We need to knock him out._

**Of course, Clarissa. I'm on it. Just leave it to me. **

As we get closer to an alley, we see a demon. I can't remember the name of this one but it's rare. Jace starts to fight it and while he's doing this, he gets injured. Jonathan signals for it to leave. Jace asks Jonathan to place an _iratze _on his back. Jonathan uses a rune to knock him out. I create a portal and we head home.

**A/N: Sooo... what you think? And sorry I didn't update. I had it halfway done but then Vincent broke his leg. I had to take care of him. So I had no time to finish this chapter until today. Sorry. :( I feel awful for not updating sooner. **

**~Lila Belle**


End file.
